Kuroi Jūjika
Kuroi Jūjika (黒い十字架, "Black Cross") Appearance Personality History Equipment Powers and Abilities Innate Vampire Lineage :Unlike the race of individuals whom were regarded as "Vampires" by s, Kuroi is of a race of beings that subsist by feeding on the blood of living creatures. These beings are considered Vampires, and possess the ability to empower themselves via consuming the blood of any being that is "living". However, Kuroi, assimilating the appearance of an adolescent male, is from a race of Vampires that do not require blood to empower themselves. They are called Psychic Vampires, and can feed off of spiritual energy via the direct absorption of spiritual particles. As such, they are basically a -like version of . : As a Psychic Vampire, Kuroi has the ability to control spiritual particles. However, unlike many of the races whom possess the same capability, Kuroi molds his blood within the spiritual particles he controls. This, as the unison of red and blue, creates a violet colored substance in which only he can control. Dubbed Chitsubu (血粒, "Blood Grains"), this unique combination of blood and spiritual energy, possesses the ability to change shape solely based upon Kuroi's will. Thus, if one becomes covered in this substance, Kuroi could change it's shape to instantly strike them with but a simple hand gesture. However, other than just that, Chitsubu possesses two other abilities. The first, like all constructs made of spiritual particles, is the complete erasing of souls. The second, being as it is composed of his blood, is tracking. Anything pierced by the constructs created out of it, has a small fraction of Kuroi's blood placed within them. if they were to escape, he could track them based solely on that tiny dosage of blood within their body. *'Dōhaku' (動迫, "Motion Spirit"): In order to heal his person, and fuel his own life force, Kuroi consumes spiritual particles as a Psychic Vampire. However, spiritual particles remain in the form in which he consumed them. As such, if he was to draw in a Quincy's arrow via inhaling it, he would essentially empower his body with the same properties as the arrow. Upon coming into contact with Mukei Tsuki, Kuroi became well aware of the ability to further empower himself with spiritual particles. Though, in order to do so, he must consume spiritual energy in which has been excited beyond basic comprehension. The only draw back, seeing as what he can consume may have the potential to harm him, is that his energy must meld with the particles as he consumes them. This removes the ability to assimilate the characteristics of the energy, but still allows for him to excite his soul. Bone Manipulation: Whilst most races, particularly those from , possess specific weapons, Psychic Vampires utilize any part of them as a weapon. Kuroi, having consumed enough spiritual particles to empower his bones, chooses to utilize his skeleton as a weapon. As such, with the power to control the flow of spiritual energy within his body, he hardens the particles that exist within his skeleton, and forces certain bones to splinter. Taking virtually no damage from this act seeing as he can revitalize his body with the same spiritual particles, he can essentially break and regrow his bones at will. However, as there are other beings capable of manipulating spiritual energy, his revitalizing bones become utterly useless in the face of another one's energy. Thus, when he fights people whom focus on projecting their energy, his bone weapons are nothing but extremely sharp and fragile bones. Category:Fanon Character Category:Male Category:Vampire (Epzilon)